gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X
GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (aka Gundam DX, Double X, DX) is a mobile produced by the New United Nations Earth in After War Gundam X, piloted by Garrod Ran. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam DX was created by MS engineers of the newly formed New United Nations Earth (NUNE). NUNE engineers reversed engineered the MS technology of GX-9900 Gundam X and created a more powerful version from the original. Doubling (if not tripling) the capabilities Gundam X had, they dubbed the unit as Double X. Double X was largely replicated MS technology off of Gundam X. NUNE engineers installed new solar panels (6 in back, 4 small ones on calves) to increase DX's microwave energy absorption. Armaments ;*'Breast Launcher' ;*'Buster Rifle' ;*'Defense Plate' ;*'Head Vulcan' ;*'Hyper Beam Sword' :A power up version of normal beam sword. ;*'Twin Satellite Cannon' ::An improvement over Satellite Cannon, when the Twin Satellite Cannon is deployed, the cannons will be locked in place on the shoulders of the Gundam Double X. With both hands free, Gundam Double X is now capable of defending itself whilst charging the Twin Satellite Cannon. System Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System History Developed by Colonel Aimzat Kartral after the 7th Space War and during the New United Nations Earth power consolidation, the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X was constructed on the island of Zonder Epta using data on the GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Jamil Neate. This new Gundam contains the brain wave patterns of Jamil Neate during the 7th Space War, allowing it to use its Satellite Cannons without a Newtype as its pilot. Equipped with two Satellite Cannons as part of its frame, the Gundam Double X is able to unleash double the destructive force of the Gundam X. The power of the twin Satellite Cannon was demonstrated by Garrod Ran when he used them to destroy the island of Zonder Epta with one shot from the cannons. The destructive power was again shown when used to destroy the Colony Laser that was developed by the Space Revolutionary Army. Because of the destructive power of the Gundam Double X, it can only be operated by a pilot that has a G-Controller. This insures that the Gundam can not be operated, acting as a safety mechanism. The Gundam Double X is also equipped with two hyper beam sabers that are attached to its hip skirt armour, one on each side. This is a change from the Gundam X design, which had the beam saber mounted to the back of the Satellite Cannon. Additional standard weaponry are the vulcan cannons and breast launchers mounted to the main body of the Gundam. Because of its similarities to the Gundam X, the Gundam Double X is able to join with a support aircraft developed for the Gundam X called the GS-9900 G-Falcon. While joined with the G-Falcon, the Gundam Double X is not able to use some of its weapons, but has the ability to use the weapons equipped to the aft section of the G-Falcon. Also, while joined with the G-Falcon, the Gundam Double X is able to safely re-enter Earth's Atmosphere. The only known working Gundam Double X was captured by the Vulture crew of the Freeden and piloted by Garrod Ran. The Gundam Double X suffered massive damage when Garrod and Frost Brothers had fire on each other with their Satellite Cannons which leads to a massive explosion, destroying the lunar station and three Gundams had massive damaged in the final battle of 8th Space War and damaged Gundam Double X was abandoned in space following the final battle. Picture Gallery GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X - Boxart.jpg Double-x-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam Double X in Gundam Musou 3 Underfire.jpg|Gundam Double X linked with G-Falcon evading attack. Double-x-art.jpg|Gundam Double X and X Divider in Gundam Artbook. o0600042510149957549.jpg|DX by robographer Notes *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Gundam Double X will have a different victory pose for each weapon you finish the enemy off with. Mainly the Satellite Canon, Beam Sword, Beam Rifle or your fists (L attack). *In Super Robot Wars R, Wing Gundam Zero Custom was unable to pierce the shield of Mariemaia Khushrenada's base during the last scenario of the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz storyline. Thus, the Gundam Double X crushed the shield with a single shot from the Twin Satellite Cannon. *There is an exclusive thing called moon system for Double X in Super Robot Wars Z. The moon system allows Double X to use the fully charged Twin Satellite Cannon when the moon shines. The Twin Satellite Cannon has the longest radius of MAP attack compared to the others in the game. *Despite it has the twin satellite cannon as its main weapon, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku Gundam Double X is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. In the game, the Double X named as DX Gundam. *In some Super Robot Wars series (R for example), together with its predecessor the Gundam X, the Double X can launch a combination attack called Double Satellite Cannon, something that never seen in the TV series. Moreover, The Double X can shoot the Twin Satellite Cannon together with the G-Bits in Super Robot Wars R. External Links *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on MAHQ.net *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on Wikipedia.org